Intercompany crossover
In comic books, an intercompany crossover (also called cross-company or company crossover) is a comic or series of comics where characters that are the property of one company meet those owned by another (for example, DC Comics' Superman meeting Marvel's Spider-Man, DC's Batman meeting Marvel's Wolverine, or two of IDW's licenced properties Doctor Who and Star Trek: The Next Generation appearing in a single story). These usually occur in special "one-shot" issues or a miniseries. Some crossovers are part of canon—for example, JLA/Avengers, which has been made canon in the DC UniverseBrady, Matt. "AT PLAY IN THE DCU: KURT BUSIEK TALKS JLA" Newsarama, 14 July 2004.—but most are outside of the continuity of a character's regular title or series of stories. They can be a joke or gag, a dream sequence, or even a "what if" scenario (such as DC's Elseworlds). Marvel/DC crossovers (which are mostly non-canon) include those where the characters live in alternate universes, as well as those where they share the "same" version of Earth. (Indeed, some fans have posited a separate "Crossover Earth" for these adventures.)Christiansen, Jeff. "Earth-Crossover", The Appendix to the Handbook of The Marvel Universe. Retrieved August 13, 2008. In the earliest licensed crossovers, the companies seemed to prefer shared world adventures. They took this approach to the first intercompany superhero crossover, 1976's Superman vs. the Amazing Spider-Man, and followed the same format in 1981 with Superman and Spider-Man. Besides the two Superman/Spider-Man crossovers, a number of other DC/Marvel adventures took place on a "Crossover Earth", but later intercompany crossovers tended to present the DC and Marvel Universes as alternate realities, bridged when common foes made this desirable. (The interest in overall continuity has become a major part of even crossover comic books.)Timeshredder. "Superman and Spider-man", Everything2 (April 12, 2004). Retrieved August 12, 2008. Characters are often licensed or sold from one company to another, as with DC acquiring such characters of Fawcett Comics, Quality Comics, and Charlton Comics as the original Captain Marvel, Plastic Man and Captain Atom. In this way, heroes originally published by different companies can become part of the same fictional universe, and interactions between such characters are no longer considered intercompany crossovers. Although a meeting between a licensed character and a wholly owned character (e.g., between Red Sonja and Spider-Man, or Ash Williams and the Marvel Zombies) is technically an intercompany crossover, comics companies rarely bill them as such. Likewise is the case when some characters in an on-going series are owned or to some extent controlled by their creators, as with Doctor Who antagonists the Daleks, which are not owned by the UK television network the BBC although the character of The Doctor is. Published crossovers Golden and Silver Ages '' #10 (Oct. 1968). Cover art by Win Mortimer & Tex Blaisdell.]] *''All Star Comics'' #3 (Winter 1940/41) ::The Justice Society of America was created in this issue, combining National Comics' Doctor Fate, Hour-Man (as it was then spelled), the Spectre, and the Sandman, and All-American Publications' the Atom, the Flash, Green Lantern, and Hawkman. National and All-American, separate editorial imprints, shared the unofficial "DC" label due to joint publishing and distribution. Unofficial *''Lois Lane and Captain Marvel ::"The Monkey's Paw", a story from Superman's Girl Friend, Lois Lane #42 (July 1963), featured a one-panel appearance, with his costume mis-colored, by the defunct Fawcett Comics' Captain Marvel, who was not yet a DC character. The letters page of #113 (Oct. 1971) described it as "strictly a private joke" on the part of former Captain Marvel artist Kurt Schaffenberger. The story was reprinted in #104 (Oct. 1970) with the costume coloring corrected. /Marvel Comics intercompany collaboration.]] *Homages ::Writers during the 1960s and early 1970s sometimes engaged in a form of intercompany crossover with thinly disguised imitations of a competing company's characters, as opposed to parodies in satirical-humor stories. In this way, Marvel's superhero team the Avengers met a version of DC's Justice League of America (Squadron Sinister/Squadron Supreme) in The Avengers vol. 1, #70, 85-86, and 147-48. In Action Comics #351-53 (1967) DC's Superman met a villain called Zha-Vam, whose powers and name were derivative of Captain Marvel (then owned by Fawcett Comics) and of the magic word Shazam that gave Captain Marvel his powers. Superman similarly met versions of Marvel's Fantastic Four, Spider-Man and Sub-Mariner (The Kookie Quartet, Cobweb Kid, and Sub-Moron) in The Inferior Five #10 (Oct. 1968). ::In the 1970s, the annual Rutland Halloween Parade in Rutland, Vermont was used as the setting of a number of superhero comic books published by both Marvel and DC Comics. Costumed parade attendees in these books were often depicted wearing the uniforms of characters from the other company. In the fall of 1972, writers Len Wein, Gerry Conway and Steve Englehart crafted a metafictional unofficial intercompany crossover spanning titles from both major comics companies. Each comic featured Englehart, Conway, and Wein, as well as Wein's first wife Glynis, interacting with Marvel or DC characters at the Rutland Halloween Parade. Beginning in Amazing Adventures #16 (by Englehart with art by Bob Brown and Frank McLaughlin), the story continued in Justice League of America #103 (by Wein, Dillin and Dick Giordano), and concluded in Thor #207 (by Conway and penciler John Buscema). As Englehart explained in 2010, "It certainly seemed like a radical concept and we knew that we had to be subtle (laughs) and each story had to stand on its own, but we really worked it out. It's really worthwhile to read those stories back to back to back — it didn't matter to us that one was at DC and two were at Marvel — I think it was us being creative, thinking what would be really cool to do." [http://www.comics.org/issue/25821/ Amazing Adventures #16 (Jan. 1973)], [http://www.comics.org/issue/25700/ Justice League of America #103 (Dec. 1972)], and [http://www.comics.org/issue/25851/ Thor #207 (Jan. 1973)] at the Grand Comics Database Other issues featuring the parade include Batman #237, DC Super-Stars #18, Freedom Fighters #6, Avengers # 83 and #119, and Marvel Feature # 2. (layout), Ross Andru (finished pencils) & Dick Giordano (inks).]] 1975–1982 *The co-publication of the comic adaptation of MGM's The Wizard of Oz by Marvel and DC made possible future intercompany cross-overs between the two comic book giants.DC/Marvel Crossovers Volume 1 *''Superman vs. the Amazing Spider-Man'' (1976)McAvennie "1970s" in Dolan, p. 170: "The tale was written by Gerry Conway and drawn by Ross Andru, both among the few that time to ever have worked on both Superman and Spider-Man...The result was a defining moment in Bronze Age comics." ::The first official intercompany crossover of recent decades. The villains are Doctor Octopus and Lex Luthor. *''Marvel Treasury Edition'' #28: Superman and Spider-Man (1981)Manning, Matthew K. "1980s" in Dolan, p. 194: "In an oversized treasury edition carrying a hefty $2.50 price tag, the Man of Steel paired for the second time with Marvel's iconic web-slinger...The issue came together thanks to the script of writer Jim Shooter, a bit of plotting assistance by Marv Wolfman, the pencils of longtime Marvel luminary John Buscema, and a veritable fleet of inkers." ::Superman and Spider-Man battle the Parasite and Dr. Doom, with the Hulk and Wonder Woman guest-starring *''DC Special Series'' #27 (Fall 1981)Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 195 "Written by Len Wein and illustrated by José Luis García-López, the comic saw...Batman and the Hulk doing battle with both the Joker and Marvel's ultra-powerful Shaper of Worlds." ::Batman vs. The Incredible Hulk *''Marvel and DC Present The Uncanny X-Men and The New Teen Titans'' #1 (1982)Manning "1980s" in Dolan, p. 199: "The issue, written by longtime X-Men scribe Chris Claremont and drawn by Walter Simonson was...one of the most well-received crossovers of its time - or of any time for that matter - the team-up was a huge success." ::The two hottest-selling teams from each company battle Darkseid, Deathstroke the Terminator, and Dark Phoenix. *''DC Comics Presents'' #47 (July 1982) ::Superman and the Masters of the Universe Unofficial *Mantis and the Justice League ::In DC comics' Justice League of America #142 (May 1977), writer Steve Englehart re-introduced Mantis, a character he had created in Marvel Comics' Avengers, picking up the plot threads from her last appearance there and renaming her Willow. The transplanting of Mantis/Willow was acknowledged in the letters page of Justice League of America #146 (September 1976) *X-Men and the Legion of Super-Heroes ::In X-Men #107 (Oct. 1977), writer Chris Claremont and artist Dave Cockrum introduced the Imperial Guard, characters modeled after Cockrum's previous assignment, DC's Legion of Super-Heroes. Members included heroes with the powers of, and similar costumes to, the Legionnaires Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Timber Wolf, Wildfire, Brainiac 5, Chameleon Boy, Star Boy and Shadow Lass. 1985–1989 *''The P.I.'s'' three issue miniseries ::Ms. Tree, E-Man's Michael Mauser *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #8'' ::With Cerebus *''Miami Mice #4'' ::With Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Cerebus *''Cerebus'' #104 ::With Flaming Carrot *''Flaming Carrot'' #25 ::With Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *''Usagi Yojimbo #10 ::With Leonardo of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *''Mr. Monster #9 ::With Wolff and Byrd, Counsellors of the Macabre *''Word Warriors'' one-shot ::With Jon Sable, Ms. Tree, Street Wolf *Gwanzulums ::a race of aliens appearing various Marvel UK comics, including Doctor Who Magazine, The Real Ghostbusters, and Thundercats, and in the Combat Colin strip published as part of Transformers. 1990 *''Ape Nation'' #1-4 Planet of the Apes and Alien Nation *''Last of the Viking Heroes Summer Special #2''' ::With the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Meet Archie'' 1991 * Batman/Judge Dredd: Judgment on Gotham * Batman versus Predator * Hellraiser/Nightbreed - Jihad 1992 *''Predator vs. Magnus, Robot Fighter'' #1-2 *''Spawn'' #10 ::With Cerebus 1993 *''Ninja High School/Speed Racer'' #1-2 *''Speed Racer/Ninja High School'' #1-2 *''Batman/Grendel'' #1-2 *''Savage Dragon'' #2 ::With Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *''Savage Dragon/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *Deathmate (Valiant Comics/Image Comics crossover) ::Deathmate: Preview, Deathmate: Prologue, Deathmate: Red, Deathmate: Blue, Deathmate: Black, Deathmate: Yellow, Deathmate: Epilogue *''Magnus, Robot Fighter/Nexus'' #1-2 *''Batman/Judge Dredd: Vendetta in Gotham'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Flaming Carrot: The Land of Green Fire'' #1-4 *''Pinhead vs. Marshal Law: Law in Hell'' #1-2 *''Godzilla vs. Barkley'' 1994 *''Batman/Spawn: War Devil''Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 267: "Fans were also treated to a companion special entitled Batman-Spawn...by writers Doug Moench, Chuck Dixon, and Alan Grant, and artist Klaus Janson. *''Spawn/BatmanManning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 267: "This prestige one-shot marked Frank Miller's return to Batman, and was labeled as a companion piece to to his classic 1986 work ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns. The issue was drawn by Todd McFarlane, one of the most popular artists in comic book history." *''Batman/Punisher: Lake of Fire'' *''The Punisher Meets Archie'' (Aug. 1994; Marvel Comics) *''Archie Meets the Punisher'' (Aug. 1994; Archie Comics) *''Worlds Collide'' (DC/Milestone crossover) ::Superman: The Man of Steel #35-36, Hardware'' #17-18, Superboy #6-7, Icon #15-16, Steel #6-7, Blood Syndicate #16-17, Worlds Collide #1, Static #14 *''Razor and Shi Special'' #1 *''Punisher/Batman: Deadly Knights'' *''Batman vs. Predator II: Bloodmatch'' #1-4 *''Razor/Dark Angel: The Final Nail'' #1-2 1995 * Superman vs. The Amazing Spider-Man (reprint from 1976) * Batman vs. The Incredible Hulk (reprint from 1981) *''Vampirella/Shadowhawk: Creatures of the Night'' *''Shadowhawk/Vampirella: Creatures of the Night'' *''Superman vs. Aliens'' #1-3 *''Batman/Judge Dredd: The Ultimate Riddle'' *Darkseid vs. Galactus: The Hunger *Cyblade/Shi: The Battle for Independents *Shi/Cyblade: The Battle for Independents *Spider-Man and Batman: Disordered Minds *Hellina/Catfight *Ultraverse Spine: Marvel/Malibu crossover **Godwheel #3 (features Thor) **Rune/Silver Surfer + Silver Surfer/Rune **Lord Pumpkin #1-4 (features Loki) **Hardcase #23 (features Loki) **Ultraforce (vol. 1) #8-10 (features Black Knight and Sersi) **Curse of Rune #1-4 (features Warlock and the Infinity Gems) **Mantra (vol. 1) #22 (features Loki) **Eliminator #3 (features Sersi) **Nightman (vol. 1) #22 (features Loki) **Ultraforce/Avengers Prelude #1 *Avengers/Ultraforce *Ultraforce/Avengers *Prime vs. The Incredible Hulk #0 *Nightman vs. Wolverine #0 *The All-New Exiles vs. X-Men #0 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Savage Dragon *Savage Dragon #22 (features Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Cyberforce #26-28 (features Ash) *Glory/Avengelyne *Avengelyne/Glory *Ghost/The Shadow *Judge Dredd vs. Lobo: Psycho-Bikers vs. The Mutants From Hell *Green Lantern/Silver Surfer: Unholy Alliances *Hunting The Heroes: Dark Horse Heroes / Predator crossover ** X #18 ** Ghost #5 ** Motorhead #1 ** Agents of Law #6 1996 * Superman And Spider-Man (reprint from 1981) * The Uncanny X-Men And The New Teen Titans (reprint from 1982) *Double Impact/Hellina *Hellina/Double Impact *Black September: Marvel/Malibu crossover **Black September #Infinity **Prime #Infinity, 1-15 **Nightman #Infinity, 1-4 **Siren #Infinity, 1-3 **Mantra #Infinity, 1-7 **The All-New Exiles #Infinity, 1-11 **Rune #Infinity, 1-7 **Ultraforce #Infinity, 1-15 *Conan #4 (features Rune) *Conan vs. Rune *Conan the Savage #4 (features Rune) *Siren Special #1 (features the Juggernaut) *Ultraforce/Spider-Man #1A, 1B (featured separate stories) *Prime/Captain America *Rune vs. Venom *Nightman/Gambit #1-3 *The Phoenix Resurrection: Red Shift #0 *The Phoenix Resurrection: Genesis #0 *The Phoenix Resurrection: Revelations #0 *The Phoenix Resurrection: Aftermath #0 *Foxfire #1-2 (features Black Knight) *Foxfire #3-4 (features The Punisher) *Ultraverse Unlimited #1-2 (features Black Knight, Sersi, Warlock) *Marvel/Malibu: Dream Team #1 (pin-ups) *Marvel/Malibu: Dream Team #2: Battezones (pin-ups) *DC vs. Marvel / Marvel vs. DC #1-4Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 272: "Written by Peter David and Ron Marz with art by Dan Jurgens and Claudio Castellini, this four-issue miniseries event consisted of five major battles voted on in advance by reader ballots distributed to comic stores." *The Amalgam Age of Comics **Legends of the Dark Claw (Wolverine + Batman) **Super-Soldier (Superman + Captain America) **Amazon (Storm + Wonder Woman) **JLX (JLA + X-Men) **Assassins (Catwoman + Elektra and Deathstroke + Daredevil) **Doctor StrangeFate (Doctor Strange + Doctor Fate + Professor Xavier) **Spider-Boy (Spider-Man + Superboy) **Bruce Wayne: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Batman + Nick Fury) **Speed Demon (Flash + Ghost Rider + The Demon) **Bullets and Bracelets (Punisher + Wonder Woman) **Magneto and the Magnetic Men (Magneto + Metal Men) **X-Patrol (X-Force + Doom Patrol) *Grifter/Shi: Final Rites #1-2 *Avengelyne/Prophet #1-2 *Painkiller Jane vs. The Darkness *Warrior Nun Areala vs. Razor *Razor/Warrior Nun Areala *Creed/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Nira X/Cynder: Endangered Species *Double Impact/Lethal Strike: Double Stryke *Lethal Strike/Double Impact: Lethal Impact *Badrock/Wolverine *Atomik Angels #1 (guest stars Freefall from Gen¹³ *X-O Manowar/Iron Man in Heavy Metal *Iron Man/X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal *Batman/Grendel II #1-2 *Savage Dragon #34-35 (features Hellboy) *Nira X/Hellina: Heaven & Hell *Hellina/Nira X: Angels of Death *Backlash/Spider-Man #1-2 *Gen¹³/The Maxx *Grifter and the Mask #1-2 *Youngblood/X-Force *Deathblow and Wolverine #1-2 *Tomoe/Witchblade: Fire Sermon *Prophet/Cable #1-2 *Gen¹³ #13A, 13B, 13C (features, Archie, Bone, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Savage Dragon, Spawn, Madman, The Maxx, Hellboy, Monkeyman and O'Brien, Shi, Strangers in Paradise, Wolverine) *DC/Marvel: All Access #1-4 *Avengelyne/Warrior Nun Areala *Silver Surfer/Superman *Team X/Team 7 *Angela/Glory: Rage of Angels *Youngblood (vol. 2) #6 (features Angela) *Team Youngblood #21 (features Angela) *Glory #10 (features Angela) *Maximage #4 (features Angela) *Glory/Angela: Hell’s Angels *Warrior Nun Areala/Avengelyne *Batman and Captain America *Devil’s Reign: Marvel/Top Cow crossover **Devil’s Reign #½: Silver Surfer/Witchblade **Weapon Zero/Silver Surfer **Cyblade/Ghost Rider **Ghost Rider/Ballistic **Ballistic/Wolverine **Wolverine/Witchblade **Witchblade/Elektra **Elektra/Cyblade **Silver Surfer/Weapon Zero **Cyberforce (1993) #30 **Weapon Zero (1996) #10 *X-Force/Youngblood *Youngblood (vol. 2) #10 (features a cameo by Mojo) *Mars Attacks!/Savage Dragon #1-4 *Daredevil/Shi: Blind Faith *Shi/Daredevil: Honor Thy Mother *Spider-Man/Gen¹³ *Mars Attacks the Image Universe #1-4 *Spider-Man Team-Up #5 (features Savage Dragon and Destroyer Duck) *Savage Dragon/Destroyer Duck (features Spider-Man and Howard the Duck) *Lobo/The Mask #1-2 *Catwoman/Vampirella: The Furies *Tarzan vs. Predator at the Earth's Core *Star Trek/X-Men 1997 *DC/Marvel: All Access #1-4 *The Incredible Hulk/Pitt *Gen¹³/Generation X *Daredevil/Batman *Shi/Vampirella *Vampirella/Shi *Catwoman/Vampirella - The Furies *Spider-Man/Badrock #1-2 *WildC.A.T.s/X-Men **WildC.A.T.s/X-Men: The Golden Age #1 **WildC.A.T.s/X-Men: The Silver Age #1 **WildC.A.T.s/X-Men: The Modern Age #1 **X-Men/WildC.A.T.s: The Dark Age #1 *JLA/WildC.A.T.s *Amalgam: Wave 2 **The Dark Claw Adventures (Batman + Wolverine) **Super-Soldier: Man of War (Superman + Captain America) **JLX Unleashed (JLA + X-Men) **Generation Hex (Jonah Hex + Generation X) **Bat-Thing (Man-Bat + Man-Thing) **Lobo the Duck (Lobo + Howard the Duck) **Spider-Boy Team-Up (Spider-Man + Superboy) **The Exciting X-Patrol (X-Force + Doom Patrol) **Magnetic Men featuring Magneto (Magneto + Metal Men) **Iron Lantern (Iron Man + Green Lantern) **Thorion of the New Asgods (Thor + Orion and the New Gods) **Challengers of the Fantastic (Fantastic Four + Challengers of the Unknown) *Azrael/Ash *Batman/Aliens #1-2 *Vampirella Crossover Gallery #1 (pin-ups featuring Savage Dragon, Madman, Painkiller Jane, Hellshock, and more) *Avengelyne/Warrior Nun Areala II: The Nazarene Affair *Savage Dragon/Marshal Law #1-2 *The Superman/Madman Hullabaloo! #1-3 *Cyberfrog vs. Creed *Hellina/Cynder *Cynder/Hellina *Wetworks/Vampirella *Vampirella/Wetworks *Batman/Spider-Man *World War 3: Marvel/Wildstorm crossover **Fantastic Four (vol. 2) #13 **Avengers (vol. 2) #13 **Iron Man (vol. 2) #13 **Captain America (vol. 2) #13 *Warrior Nun Areala/Glory *Gladiator/Supreme *Unlimited Access #1-4 *Batman vs. Predator III: Blood Ties #1-4 *Predator vs. Judge Dredd #1-3 *Generation X/Gen¹³ 1998 *The Crow/Razor: Kill the Pain #0-4 *Vampirella vs. Painkiller Jane *Tomb Raider/Witchblade (created before the Tomb Raider comic started) *Vampirella #7-9 (features Shi) *Gen¹³/Monkeyman & O’Brien #1-2 *WildC.A.T.s/Aliens, also included Stormwatch *Painkiller Jane/Hellboy *Weasel Guy/Witchblade *Painkiller Jane/Darkchylde *Sonic Super Special #7 (features Savage Dragon, Spawn, the Maxx, Shadowhawk) *The Mask/Marshal Law #1-2 *Batman/Judge Dredd: Die Laughing #1-2 *Batman/Hellboy/Starman #1-2 *Star Trek: The Next Generation/X-Men 1999 *Witchblade/Tomb Raider *Witchblade/Tomb Raider #½ *Vampirella/Lady Death: Dark Hearts *Lady Death vs. Vampirella *Superman/Fantastic Four: The Infinite Destruction *The Darkness/Batman *The Incredible Hulk vs. Superman *Witchblade/Darkchylde *Warrior Nun Areala/Razor II: Revenge *Razor/Warrior Nun Areala: Dark Prophecy #1-4 *Razor/Warrior Nun Areala/Poizon *Wild Times: Gen¹³ #1 (features the Teen Titans) *Wild Times: DV8 #1 (features Sgt. Rock and the Easy Company) *Wild Times: Deathblow #1 (features Jonah Hex) *Wild Times: Wetworks #1 (features Superman) *Lady Pendragon/More Than Mortal *More Than Mortal/Lady Pendragon *Batman/Tarzan: Claws of the Cat-Woman #1-4 *Superman/Savage Dragon: Metropolis *Superman vs. The Terminator: Death to the Future #1-4 2000 *Batman/Daredevil: King of New York *Vampirella #23-26 (features Lady Death) *Purgatori vs. Vampirella *Aria/Angela: Heavenly Creatures #1-2 *Dark Minds/Witchblade *Lady Death vs. Vampirella II *Superman/Gen¹³ #1-3 *Joker/The Mask #1-4 *Superman vs. Predator #1-3 *Wolverine/Shi: Dark Night of Judgment *Ghost/Batgirl #1-4 *Green Lantern Versus Aliens #1-4 *Punisher/Painkiller Jane *JLA/Witchblade *Aliens vs. Predator vs. The Terminator #1-4 *Aliens/Witchblade/Darkness/Predator: Overkill #1-2 *Aliens/Witchblade/Darkness/Predator: Mindhunter #1-3 2001 *JLA vs. Predator *Gen¹³/Fantastic Four *Savage Dragon #83-85 (features Madman and the Atomics) *Oni Press Color Special 2001 (features Powers and Madman) *Lady Death vs. Medieval Witchblade *Witchblade/Lady Death *Avengelyne/Shi: Tenshi *Avengelyne/Shi #½ *Superman/Tarzan: Sons of the Jungle #1-3 2002 *Spyboy/Young Justice #1-3 *Batman/Deathblow: After the Fire #1-3 *Superman/Savage Dragon: Chicago *Superman/Aliens II: Godwar #1-4 *Planetary/JLA: Terra Occulta *Batman/Aliens II #1-3 *Hellspawn #8 (features Mike Moran, the alter ego of Miracleman) 2003 *Planetary/Batman: Night on Earth *Battle of the Planets/Witchblade *Judge Dredd vs. Aliens: "Incubus" #1-4 *Thundercats/Battle of the Planets *Battle of the Planets/ThunderCats *Frankenstein Mobster and Vampirella (featured as an online comic strip) *G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers #1-6 *The Magdalena/Vampirella *Vampirella/Witchblade *''JLA/Avengers'' #1-4Cowsill, Alan "2000s" in Dolan, p. 311 "[JLA/Avengers] was an event that...proved to be one of the biggest and best of the DC and Marvel crossovers, incorporating many of the two companies' greatest heroes and villains." *Superman/ThunderCats *The Authority/Lobo Holiday Special *Transformers/G.I. Joe #1-6 2004 *Witchblade/The Magdalena/Vampirella *Action Comics #811 (features Mr. Majestic) *Adventures of Superman #624 (features Mr. Majestic) *Superman #201 (features Mr. Majestic) *Witchblade/Wolverine *The Darkness/Hulk *Witchblade/Dark Minds: The Return of Paradox *Majestic (mini-series) #1-4 (puts Majestic in the DC Universe) *G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers II #1-4 *The Magdalena/Vampirella II *Transformers/G.I. Joe II #1-6 (cancelled after first issue when Dreamwave went bankrupt) *Batman/Danger Girl *Dead@17/Misplaced: Misplaced@17 *Sword of Dracula/Vampirella (Vampirella Magazine #8) *Vampirella/Witchblade II: Union of the Damned 2005 *The Darkness/Superman #1-2 *Majestic #1 (features Superman and the Eradicator) *Fallen Angel #19-20 (features Sachs and Violens) *The Simpsons/Futurama Crossover Crisis II #1-2 *HACK/slash: The Final Revenge of Evil Ernie *The Darkness/Vampirella *Monster War: Top Cow/Dynamite Entertainment crossover **The Magdalena vs. Dracula **Tomb Raider vs. the Wolf Men **Witchblade vs. Frankenstein **The Darkness vs. Mr. Hyde *The Authority/Lobo Spring Break Massacre *JLA/Cyberforce *Marvel Team-Up #14 (features Spider-Man and Invincible) *Captain Atom: Armageddon #1-9 (puts Captain Atom in the Wildstorm Universe) *Army of Darkness vs. Re-Animator #1-4 *Vampirella/Witchblade III: The Feast *Witchblade: Blood Oath #1 (features Phenix and Sibilla) 2006 * Red Sonja/Claw the Unconquered: Devil's Hands #1-4 * G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers: The Art of War #1-6 * Darkman vs. Army of Darkness * Darkness/Wolverine 2007 * Cyberforce/X-Men *''Superman & Batman vs. Aliens & Predator'' DC Comics Newsarama.Com: Dc Previews: The Spirit, Scalped, S&Bva&P *''Marvel Zombies vs. The Army of Darkness'' *''New Avengers/Transformers'' *''Spider-Man/Red Sonja'' Oeming, Rosemann On Spider-Man/Red Sonja - Newsarama *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash'' [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=125014 WW: Chicago - Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash Coming in November], 12 August, 2007, Newsarama MANO-A-MANO-A-MANO: "Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash", August 21, 2007, Comic Book Resources * Witchblade/Punisher *''Batman/The Spirit'' * HACK/slash vs Chucky * Witchblade - Shades of Gray *''Unholy Union: Darkness/Witchblade Dr. Strange/Ghost Rider/Hulk crossover Ron Marz And Michael Broussard On Unholy Union - Newsarama * Painkiller Jane vs. The Terminator 2008 * Army Of Darkness/Xena - Why Not? * The Darkness vs Eva * Devi/Witchblade * DC/Wildstorm: Dreamwar * Magdalena/Daredevil * Star Wars: Visions of the Blade (Star Wars/Soul Calibur Crossover) * Xena/Army Of Darkness - What...Again?! 2009 * Fusion (Cyberforce/Hunter-Killer/Avengers/Thunderbolts) *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash 2: Nightmare Warriors'' * Dethklok vs. The Goon *The Living Corpse Annual #1 (The Living Corpse vs. Hack/Slash) *Batman/Doc Savage Special #1. 2010 * The Phantom/Captain Action (Moonstone Books) * Eminem/The Punisher * First Wave * The Darkness/Darkchylde - Kingdom Of Pain * The X-Files/30 Days of Night * Avengelyne vs. Koni Waves * Tiny Titans/Little Archie * Beasts of Burden/Hellboy * JLA/The 99 * Curse of the Cortes Stone {A War of the Independents tie-in book}. (Shadowflame, The Wraith, and Johnny Saturn). 2011 * Infestation = CVO: Covert Vampiric Operations + Transformers, G.I. Joe, The Real Ghostbusters, Star Trek vs Zombies. IDW Publishing. * Danger Girl and the Army of Darkness * The Lone Ranger - The Death of Zorro * Captain Action Winter Special = Captain Action and The Green Hornet crossover. (Moonstone Books). *Star Trek/Legion of Super-Heroes 2012 * Honey West, Captain Action, Our Man Flint. (Moonstone Books) * Star Trek: The Next Generation/Doctor Who: Assimilation2 (IDW Publishing) * Infestation 2 = CVO: Covert Vampiric Operations + Transformers: Reign of Steel, G.I. Joe, Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles, 30 Days of Night & Dungeons and Dragons vs Great Old Ones. IDW Publishing. *The Tick #100 with Invincible. New England Press. * War of the Independents (features The Tick, Captain Canuck, Cerebus, El Gato Negro, Captain Action, Badger, The Flaming Carrot, Madman, Bone, Gumby, The Maxx, Mr. Monster, Zippy the Pinhead, Megaton Man, Bomb Queen, E-Man, The Pro, Shadowflame, Milk & Cheese, El Valiente, Liberty Girl, Bat Lady, Hero By Night, Battle Suit Kaiju, Johnny Raygun, Captain Africa, Johnny Saturn, Crusader, Fist of Justice, Ant, Mercy Sparx, Toy Boy, Too Much Coffee Man, Flavor Flav, Shadowhawk, Zot, Shi, Queen Rockadora, Buzz Boy, Sonambulo, and many, many more). * Thought Bubble Anthology #2. Strontium Dog and Elephantmen crossover. (Image Comics) * Masks. Features The Shadow, Zorro, The Green Hornet & Kato, The Spider, The Black Terror, The Black Bat, Miss Fury, and The Green Lama. (Dynamite Entertainment). * The Rocketeer and The Spirit. (IDW). Miscellaneous crossovers *ALF Annual #1 (features The High Evolutionary) *Conan the Barbarian #14-15 (features Elric) *What if (first series) #13 (features Conan) *What if (first series) #39 (features Conan and Thor) *What if (first series) #43 (features Conan and Captain America) *What if (second series) #16 (features Conan, Red Sonja, and The X-Men) *Marvel Team-Up #79 (features Spider-Man and Red Sonja) *Marvel Team-Up #112 (features Spider-Man and King Kull) *Marvel Two-in-One #21 (features The Thing and Doc Savage) *Giant-Size Spider-Man #3 (features Spider-Man and Doc Savage) *Wonder Woman #202 (features Fafhrd and the Gray Mouser) *Action Comics #579 (features Asterix) *Teen Titans Spotlight #11 (features Tintin and Snowy) *Batman #253 (features The Shadow) *Batman #259 (features The Shadow) *Jack Kirby's TeenAgents #3 (features The Liberty Project) *Satan's Six #4 (features Jason) *Jason vs. Leatherface #1-3 *Kiss Nation #1 (features the X-Men) *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine/Star Trek: The Next Generation #1-4 (crossover between DC Comics and Malibu Comics) *Blondie and Dagwood's 75th Anniversary (featuring Garfield, Rose Is Rose, Mother Goose & Grimm, Beetle Bailey, Family Circus, Hägar the Horrible, Curtis, Zits, Dilbert, B.C., Dennis the Menace, The Wizard of Id, Hi and Lois, For Better or For Worse, Sally Forth, and more) *Friday the 13th: Jason vs. Jason X *Big Bang Comics #2 (features the Silver-Age Shadowhawk) *Big Bang Comics #10 (features the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Big Bang Comics #12, 14, 18, and 33 (features the Savage Dragon) *Big Bang Comics #15 (features Bog Swamp Demon) *Big Bang Comics #35 (features 1963) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #9 (features Knight Watchman) *Ren & Stimpy #6 (features Spider-Man vs. Powdered Toast Man) *Real Stuff #1 (Harvey Pekar makes a guest appearance and meets Dennis P. Eichhorn. (Fantagraphics) In video games The concept of intercompany crossovers has also been explored in video games, usually in the form of having one video game company licensed out its characters to another (or vice versa). Arguably the earliest intercompany crossover game was 1992's Battletoads & Double Dragon, although it should be noted that Double Dragon developers Technos Japan were barely involved in the production of the game outside of having the series licensed out to Tradewest, who also had the Battletoads license at the time as well. One of the most popular sub-franchises in fighting games is the Marvel vs. Capcom series, which originally began in 1996 with X-Men vs. Street Fighter. Each subsequent game in the series expanded the character roster to include characters from both companies' entire lineup, not just X-Men and Street Fighter. Capcom followed this act by teaming up with rival fighting game developer SNK to produce the SNK vs. Capcom series in 1999, which resulted in four different fighting games by the two companies and a trilogy of card games (the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash series) by SNK. Other examples of cross-company crossovers in video games includes the Tactical RPG Namco x Capcom and DreamMix TV World Fighters (a Hudson Soft-produced fighting game which included characters from themselves, Konami and Takara) Nintendo created the Super Smash Bros. fighting game series where various Nintendo characters (Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Fox McCloud, Samus Aran, and others) from various Nintendo franchises (Star Fox, Kirby, The Legend of Zelda, F-Zero, Metroid, and others) battle each other. The first game, Super Smash Bros., was released in 1999. The second game, Super Smash Bros. Melee, was released in 2001. And the third game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, was released in 2008. The third installment in the series featured two third-party or non-Nintendo characters: Solid Snake from Konami's Metal Gear series and Sonic from Sega's Sonic The Hedgehog series. Midway Games' Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe pitted characters from Midway's Mortal Kombat video game franchise against DC Comics characters Superman, Batman, The Joker, and others. The upcoming fighting game PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale features battles between characters from multiple Sony franchises, such as God of War and PaRappa the Rapper, as well as third-party series like BioShock. Collected editions *'Crossover Classics: The Marvel/DC Collection Vol. 1' **(collects Superman vs. the Amazing Spider-Man, Superman and Spider-Man, Batman vs. the Incredible Hulk, The Uncanny X-Men/The New Teen Titans) *'DC/Marvel: Crossover Classics II' **(collects Batman/Punisher: Lake of Fire, Punisher/Batman: Deadly Knights, Silver Surfer/Superman, Batman and Captain America) *'Crossover Classics: The Marvel/DC Collection Vol. 3' **(collects Incredible Hulk vs. Superman, Team X/Team 7, Generation X/Gen¹³, Gen¹³/Fantastic Four, Spider-Man/Batman, Daredevil/Batman) *'DC/Marvel: Crossover Classics IV' **(collects Batman/Spider-Man, Superman/Fantastic Four, Green Lantern/Silver Surfer, Darkseid vs. Galactus: The Hunger) *'Mutants vs. Ultras: First Encounters' **(collects Prime vs. the Incredible Hulk, Nightman vs. Wolverine, All New Exiles vs. X-Men) *'The Amalgam Age of Comics: The DC Comics Collection' **(collects Amazon, Assassins, Doctor Strangefate, JLX, Legends of the Dark Claw, Super-Soldier) *'The Amalgam Age of Comics: The Marvel Comics Collection' **(collects Spider-Boy, Bruce Wayne: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Speed Demon, Bullets and Bracelets, Magneto and the Magnetic Men, X-Patrol) *'Return to the Amalgam Age of Comics: The DC Comics Collection' **(collects Bat-Thing, Lobo the Duck, Generation Hex, Super-Soldier: Man of War, Dark Claw Adventures, JLX Unleashed) *'Return to the Amalgam Age of Comics: The Marvel Comics Collection' **(collects Spider-Boy Team-Up, The Exciting X-Patrol, Magnetic Men featuring Magneto, Iron Lantern, Thorion of the New Asgods, Challengers of the Fantastic) *'WildC.A.T.s/Cyberforce: Killer Instinct' **(collects WildC.A.T.s #5-7 and Cyberforce #1-3) *'Stormwatch: Final Orbit' **(collects Stomwatch #10-11 and WildC.A.T.s/Aliens) *'Tomb Raider/Witchblade: Trouble Seekers' **(collects Tomb Raider/Witchblade, Witchblade/Tomb Raider, and Witchblade/Tomb Raider #½) *'Planetary: Crossing Worlds' **(collects Planetary/The Authority, Planetary/JLA, and Planetary/Batman) *'The Batman/Judge Dredd Files **(collects Judgment on Gotham, The Ultimate Riddle, and Die Laughing #1-2) *'Majestic: Strange New Visitor''' **(collects Action Comics #811, Adventures of Superman #624, Superman #201, and Majestic #1-4) *'Tomb Raider/Witchblade/The Magdalena/Vampirella' **(collects a Tomb Raider story and Witchblade/The Magdalena/Vampirella) *'Top Cow/Marvel: The Crossover Collection' **(collects the 8-part Devil's Reign crossover plus Witchblade/Wolverine and The Darkness/Hulk) *'Other collected mini-series' **Batman/Aliens **Batman/Aliens II **Batman/Deathblow **Batman/Tarzan: Claws of the Cat-Woman **Batman/Grendel **Batman vs. Predator **Batman vs. Predator II: Bloodmatch **Batman vs. Predator III: Blood Ties **Deathblow and Wolverine **DC vs. Marvel (also includes Dr. Strangefate #1) **Gen¹³ #13A, 13B, 13C **Ghost/Batgirl **G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers **G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers II **Green Lantern vs. Aliens **JLA/Avengers **Joker/The Mask **Judge Dredd/Aliens: Incubus **Medieval Spawn/Witchblade **Predator vs. Judge Dredd **Predator vs. Magnus, Robot Fighter **Spyboy/Young Justice **Superman/Gen¹³ **Superman vs. Aliens **Superman/Aliens II: Godwar **Superman vs. Predator **Superman vs. the Terminator **Superman/Tarzan: Sons of the Jungle **The Superman/Madman Hullabaloo! **Transformers/G.I. Joe **WildC.A.T.s/X-Men **Witchblade/Aliens/Darkness/Predator: Mindhunter See also *Fictional crossover *List of comics spin-offs *Crusaders Footnotes References *Crossover Comix Cover Gallery *Grineau, Joel V. "Intercompany Crossovers: When Universes Collide," Comic Book Conundrum. *Christiansen, Jeff. "Earth-Crossover," The Appendix to the Handbook of The Marvel Universe. External links * Wizard Ranks the Ten Toughest Superheros in Comics--Wizard's assessment of how contests between them would turn out: Category:Intercompany crossovers Category:Lists of comics Category:Superhero fiction